the gods and demigods read the ligthning theif
by ilovepjo12
Summary: some demigods are sent back in time to read there adventures to the past gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

it was a nomal day for alll of olympian gods and goddesses. Zeus and hera were bickering over some problem that involved zeus falling in love with another mortal and having 2 demigod childre, thalia who got turned into a tree and jason.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER MORTAL?!" hera screamed "ESSPECIALLY AFTER THE OATH YOU SWORE!?"

"HERA! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" exclaimed Zeus "The mortal was very pretty!"

"YOU HAD TWO DEMIGODS, NOT ONE, BUT TWO!"

"ONE GOD TURNED INTO A TREE, AND THE OTHER IS ROMAN!"

"GOOD RIDDANCE!"

"WHAT!?"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"!?

"WELL BEING THE _GOOD_ HUSBAND YOU ARE, YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

"let me explain..." Zeus began.

Meanwhile, ares was sharpening one of his knives, and Aphrodite was checking up on her make up, trying to look perfect for her date with ares.

during this time, Heapheastus was thinking about a brilliant plan to trap his wife, aphrodite, and ares together when they were making out.

At the hearth, Hestia was tending the fire, minding her own buisiness. right next to her were apollo and artemis, who wre arguing about who had the best archery skills and which was better, the sun or the moon.

"OF COURSE MY ARCHERY SKILLS ARE BETTER YOU DIM WITT! BESIDES, I THE GODDES OF THE MOON, WHICH IS _WAY_ BETTER THAN THE SUN!" artemis yelled

"THE SUN GOD IS THE BEST, NOT SOME MOON GODDES, LITTLE SIS!" replied apollo.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? DON'T CALL ME YOUR LITTLE SIS!"

"WELL IT IS TRUE, CONSIDERING I'M OLDER AND I WAS BORN FIRST!"

"WHEN WILL YOUEVER LEARN DIM WITT!?"

"WHEN I'M FULLY MATURE!"

"AAND WHEN WILL THAT BE DEAR _BROTHER_!?

"well..." Apollo started

And of course, dionysus was sitting on his throne looking board out of his mind an dglaring at him was Demeter, who just over heard him critisize cereal. They weren't the only people arguing with each other.

"YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I ACTUALLY LIKED ATHENS, WHEN I LET YOU WIN?" sigh. posiedon and athena, arguing. again.

"YOU LET ME WIN? YOU'RE JUST ENVEING ME1 YOU'RE JEALOUS! BECAUSE I WO OVER YOU!" Athena retorted.

"I'M GUESSING YOUR JEALOUS OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MEDUSA?!" Asked poseidon with a raised eyebrow.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! IT WAS YOU WHO WAS INTRUDING MY TEMPLE, FISH FACE!" Replied athena who was turning redder by the minute. from anger... or embarrassment?

"are your cheeks blushing?"

"NO! POSEIDON, STOP BEING SUCH AN..." halfway through her sentence she got doused in ice cold water.

"just helping you cool down. so you're not red anymore." poseidon smirked.

"are you seriously that stupid fish face to be picking a fight with me?"

"what? i can't do that? all you can do is peck me with a bumch of owls which is considerably lame."

"you little.."

Amongst all the arguements, Hermes wasn't there. He was always delivering messages and packages, even on the weekends. And, he was always grumbling about having to be the one to deliver messages and packages on the weekends, when he was supposed to be relaxing, as in pulling pranks on everyone.

Suddenlt, the air got coldr and a shadow covered olympus, which caused everyone to stop yelling. in fell a group of teenagers and hermes carrying a package. when zeus saw them, he created a gust of wind and blew them to the nearest couch , where they landed safely. all of them but one, who fell in a few seconds later than the rest of the group. he landed face-down on the ground and groaned.

a blhow can annabethonde girl with grey eyes stood up from the couch and helped the boy up from the ground.

"seeweed brain,it can't of hurt _that _much!" said the blonde girl while rolling her eyes.

"Uhhhhh look whose talking, you weren't the one who landed face-first on the ground from a fall," groaned the boy who just fell.

"who are you ndemigods?" asked a suprised zeus " hermes, do you have anything to do with this?"

" this was just suppossed to be a delivery!" replied hermes

"is that the package in your hands?" zeus asked

"yes"

"Open it. what does it say?"

"it says"

Dear demigods and gods,

we have suggested that you read a few books about the future, we know that the gods and goddesses may reconize there children that are here an din the books. these are the many heroes of the furture and there ar series of books about them. the first one is called _percy jackson and the olympians- the lightning theif ._ after you finish book one we will send the the second and so on. hades and hestia should be present with all of the rest of the olympian gods and goddesses when reading. introductions by the demigods should be given themselves to the gods and goddesses. please do not kill, harm, injure or hurt any person while reading. if you do, it will therefore change the course of the future, and there will be consequences.

Enjoy! the fates

Poseidon sat up a little staighter on his throne when he heard his son's name. _my son has a book? _while zeus was thinking alone the same lines _the lightning theif. SOMEONE STOLE MY LIGHTNIGN BOLT!?_

"well have you contacted hades yet?" zeus asked

"already did" hermes replied

"good." zeus said while creating two thrones, one for hades and the other for hestia. hestia stood up and walked to her throne, where she sat down again. suddenlt, there was a flash of brght light, hades arrived.

"you called, zeus?" hades asked

"in fact i did, the fates have suggested that we read a few books from the future, about our children actually." zeus replied. hades gave him a slight nod, the walked over to his throne and sat down.

"well? introductions? zeus asked the teenagers.

the blonde girl with grey eyes stepped forward, as athen admired her daughter with pride."annabeth chase daughter of athena." she stood back. then the boy with black hair and green eyes stood forward, while poseidon smile at him. "percy jackson, son of poseidon, hero of olympus." ater his introduction he stepped back and stoode next to annabeth. the held hands, then percy kissed her. poseidon and athena just stared at their children, shocked. poseidon probably thinking somethin along the lines of _percy got a girlfriend thats a chilld of athena?! _while athena was probably thinking something like _how can annabeth be dating a sea spawn! _poseidon and athena started glaring at each other. _how could you!_ watching the scene "unravel" before her eyes. Aphrodite squeled in delight, while zeus and hade bothe bellowed "YOU BROKE THE SACRED OATH!"

"hey, it's not like any of you didn't have any kids!" poseidon shot back

"as much as i hate it, this time poseidon actually has a point father. i sense that you two both have presense in the group of teenagers,2 athena spoke up. poseidon was stunned.

"athen, since when so you agree with uncle p? Hermes and apollo asked.

"when he actually speaks something true," mumbled athena

"lets move on with the introductions," zeus said slightly less mad now.

"i'm travis stoll."

"i'm conor stoll"

"son of hermes" they both said in unison and hermes beemed at his sons.

"thalia grace, daughter of zeus, hunter of artemis. thalia said smiling at her dad. _i chose nice in the future_, artemis thought

"you broke the oath to" hades grumbled

"Jason grace, son of jupiter, brother of thalia," he said also smiling at zeus.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH TWICE!" hades howled

" look whose talking, you broke the oath to." zeus replied

"NO, I DIDN'T, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T" Hades growled

"we'll see about that" zeus smirked.

"piper mclean , daughter of aphroditer."

"chris rodreguez, son of hermes"

"Nico di Angelo, sone of hades, born before the oath."

"hazel levensque, daughter of pluto, also born before the oath"

"Told you zeus, i didn't break teh oath" hades interupted

"yeah, whatever" zeus grumbled

"frank zhang, son of mars"

"katie gardner, daughter of demeter"

"leo valdez, son of hepheastus"

"will solace, son of apollo"

"clarrisse la rue, daughter of ares"

Since that was the end of the introductions, shall we start reading the book?" zeus started. everyone else nodded.

"lets get this over with, who's reading first" asked annabeth. no one said anything. "okay, seaweed brain, you're up."

"why me?" asked a suprised percy.

"because it's your book, so you should tell the story," she replied sounding very obvious.

"Fine." he grumbled, "i'll read first"

he read"** chapter one: i accidentally vapourized my pre-algebra teacher"**


	2. Chapter 2

**i accidentally vapourized my pre-algebra teacher**

"i'm liking you already percy" hermes said

"thanks?" percy said sounding more like a question

** Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. **

"who does?" nico said

** If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"run for your lives!" thalia screamed

"why? the gods asked

"whenever seaweed brain gives advice it just blows up in your face" annabeth said over nico and thalias laughter.

"hey!" percy yelled "my advice is mnot that bad."

"yes it is!" the demigods yelled

**close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

** Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"check." nico said

** It's scary.**

"check"

** Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"double check"

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

the demigods smile

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately.**

** You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a mat-ter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you. **

"you didn't.." travis started but a knife went wizzing past his head so he stopped.

**My name is Percy Jackson. **  
><strong>I'm twelve years old.<strong>

** Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **  
><strong>Am I a troubled kid?<strong>

"yes!" every demigod said except suprisingly annabeth

"come on guy's, we wouldn't be alive if percy wasn't the way he was" she said in a quiet voice

"true" they all said

**Yeah. You could say that. **

"he even admits it." nico joked

"shut it ghost boy" percy growled

nico imediatly shut up and the gods gapped at them.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"sound fun" annabeth and athena said

**I know-it sounds like torture. **

"humph" athena said while annabeth punches percy, but he kisses her, athena glared at the sight while aphrodite squeled and sqermed in her throne.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"is that chiron?" piper asked

"yeah" was the answer she got

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"you fall asleep in class?" athena asked a little shocked

"Athena school is as boring as one of your leactures" hermes said

"you think my lectures are boring?"

"YES!" the gods said

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"percy trouble follows you everywhere" annabeth said

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

apollo hermes leo and nico were rolling around on the floor with laughter "percy you've got a gold mind"leo said between laughs.

** And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea**

"no, not now!" apollo shouted

**This trip, I was determined to be good**

** All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl,**

"not even i can fix that dissaster" aphrodite said

** hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

annabeth, percy and thalia gritted their teeth

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny.**

"i can't wait 'till Grover gets here" Thalia said

**He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

** He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"way to blow your cover, goat boy" Annabeth said to the book

"um, Wise girl you're talking to a book" percy whispered in her ear

she smiled at him

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.  
><strong>

"BORING!" somebody yelled

**"I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled.**

****

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. "**

"with ketchup? in your hair?" the girls asked nobody in general

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch ****  
>"That's it." <strong>

**" I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation, " he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. "**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

poseidon paled

** Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"longer" hepheastus said

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col-umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **

_why does she remind me of someone _nico and Hades both thought

Mrs.** Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

"harleys my ride, not some teachers" Ares said

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

"nervous breackdown my a-" annabeth started

"ANNABETH!" athena shouted

"sorry" she said not sounding a little bit sorry

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"thats nico" thalia said

"yeah... what!" Nico said looking at a laughing thalia

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey, " real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

"you poor, poor boy" Hermes and Apollo said

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human.**

"now that's just pure evil" the duo said

** He looked at me, real seri-ous, and said, "You're absolutely right. "  
><strong>

poseidon eyed hades suspiciously

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"  
><strong>

**It came out louder than I meant it to. **

"of course it did" annabeth said while thinking about percy's big mouth "never did know when to shut it did you, seaweed brain."

"what do you mean 'when' he still doesn't" thalia said gettign doused with a giant 10 foot wave of freezing cold water

"PERCY!" she screemed

"huh?" he said trying not to laugh, went over to thalia and put a hand on her shoulder and she was completely dry, "Happy?"

"thanks" she mutered while the gods starred wide eyed at Percy.

"How on earth did you do that" was the most common question from the gods, but percy shrugged his shoulders and went to sit next to a smiling annabeth.

**the whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.  
><strong>

**"Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir. "**

"you look cute when your red" Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear

Percy kissed her going unnoticed by everyone except athena and poseidon who glared at them once again.

percy looked at them and said "get over it, you're not going to seperate us." the two gods looked away

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps,you'll tell us what this picture represents?"  
><strong>

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"percy knew something" Thalia said in shock.

Percy glared at her, but she shook it off

** "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

the elder gods shivered at this experience

**"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "**

**"Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"  
><strong>

"GOD?!" Zeus screamed making everyone jump

"Calm down bolt head" Hades started "i'm pretty sure chiron will correct him."

percy looked at hades in shock, wondering why he stood up for him

Zeus glared at Hades but let it go

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.  
><strong>

"see." hades said

**"Titan, " I corrected myself. "And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. **

"Ewwwwww, doesn't begin to descride it" Hestia said

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. "**

"you've just summed one of the biggests wars in mankind, in just a few sentences." Jason said

"There isn't anyother way to say it whithout taking hours." zeus said

**Some snickers from the group.  
><strong>

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '"  
><strong>**  
>"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"<strong>

"BUSTED!" Hermes said

percy smirked at Hermes after reading the next line.

**"Busted, " Grover muttered. **

"i think like a goat!" He screamed

"poor, poor Grover" Artemis said smiling

**"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

"or horse ears... do his ears cound as horses?" leo asked

everyone shrugged

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "  
><strong>

**"I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course , being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch.**

"only chiron" the demigods ssaid

** Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"  
>The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.<strong>

"cause they are" Artemis said and Thalia nodded

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. "  
>I knew that was coming.<br>I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"  
>Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.<strong>

"again, older" hepheastus said

**"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "**

**"Oh. "**

**"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally impor-tant. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

"it's for the best, seaweed brain"

"i know"

** I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better.**

**And I just couldn't learn all thosenames and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**i mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.  
><strong>

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.  
><strong>

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"what's got you so angry dad?" Jason asked

"i, don't know it hasn't happened yet"

** I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurri-cane blowing in. **

"now poseidons angry to"

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"not gonna happen, Perce" Nico said but got blasted with a agllon of water

"again, shut it corpse breath" Percy growled

**"Detention?" Grover asked. **

** "Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "**

"far from it" Annabeth said

"annabeth, if you weren't my girlfriend i would blast you but you are my girlfriend so just, shut up"  
><strong>Grover didn't say anything for a while. <strong>**Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked**

**out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

"You really love your mother don't you" Hera said

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **  
><strong>"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. <strong>

Annabeth and Thalia growled

**Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **  
><strong> I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper. " But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.<strong>

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"wooo, go perce" the demigods yelled even though it has happened to most of them

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"those are some wicked water skills, perce" leo said

"you have no idea, did anyone tell you about the underwater bubble" they thought we were goners when we stayed under for an hour."

"nope, who's 'we'"

"you really need to ask?"

"nope, i just wanna see your parent glare again"

"fine,'we' is me and annabeth, happy" Percy said to Leo as he watched poseidon and athena glare.

"very,"

" they do know that nothing can seperate you, right" nico asked

"they had better catch on fast"

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

"what else is new" nico snorted

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a tri-umphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

"oh no, this is when.." Annabeth started

"Yup" percy answered

"i'm not going to like this am I?"

"i hope not"

**"Now, honey-"**

**"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "**

"never, ever guess your punishment" Hermes said****

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

** "Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said. **

** "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "**

"what a kind friend" Hestia said

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. **

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

** "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said. **

** "But-"**

** "You-will-stay-here. "**  
>"creepy and mean" apollo said<p>

"you don't know the half of it" Percy and nico said,** (nico caught on when annabeth said oh no, cause everyone told him about his first monster)**

everyone looked at nico "what i do have a brain, i can figure stuff out, esspesscially something to do with monsters"  
><strong> Grover looked at me desperately. <strong>

**"It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "**

**"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

"not the stare you want to be on the receiving end of" thalia said

"come on, it can't be that bad" Ares said

"it scared you" Percy said

" i doubt that"

percy stared at Ares so bad he wet himself and dissapeared

"well, you are offically the only demigod who has ever scared ares, son" poseidon said between laughs. Hermes and Apollo high-fived Percy ands said "nice one"

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

"i don't think it was the ADHD this time" Athena said

**I wasn't so sure. **

"oh great i think like a sea spawn" she said but got doused by a gallon of water

"POSEIDON?!"She screamed

"wasn't me... it was percy."

the gods once again gapped at Percy and Annabeth said "you really do have a death wish, don't you seaweed brain"

he answered "No, i just know you wouldn't let your mom kill me" at this annabeth playfully punched him. then she put her head on his shoulder after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**"

"isn't he supposed to be looking after him?" poseidon wimpered

**I ooked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. **

"never is, is it" clarrisse said and the demigods shook their head

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.  
><strong>

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. **

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said. **  
><strong>I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "<strong>**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**  
><strong>The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. <strong>  
><strong>She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.<strong>

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "**

"you just said you would try harder to get away with stuff" the stolls said trying to lessen the tension it worked everyone besides poseidon and annabeth laughed

**Thunder shook the building. **  
><strong>"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "<strong>

"what on earth is she talking about" Hera said

she was answered with silence

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **  
><strong>All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the<strong>

**illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"nice, maybe theres hope for you yet perce" the stolls said

"NO!" annabeth said as if she has said it a million times before

"but.."

"NO!"

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena glared at Percy

**"Well?" she demanded. **  
><strong>"Ma'am, I don't... "<strong>  
><strong>"Your time is up, " she hissed. <strong>  
><strong>Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. <strong>

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON" Poseidon screemed and the rest of the gods and some of the demigods gasped but nico just shook his head in dissapointment to his dad

"low dad, real low" he said

Hades shrunk down in his seat

"Percy, how ae you still alive if a fury attacked you" Zeus asked

Percy shrugged

**Then things got even stranger.**

"how the Hades can things get stranger?" everyone asked besides Annabeth who had her eyes closed and gripped his hand so tight that it was turning blue

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"ooooooh" they said

****"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.  
>Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.<br>With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.  
>Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.<br>My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.  
>She snarled, "Die, honey!"<strong>**

"enough with the honey!" thalia yelled standing up going to sit next to annabeth who looked like she was going to cry

****And she flew straight at me. ****

****absolute terror ran through my body. ****

****I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. ****

"naturally" the gods asked

"Percy is the best sword fighter in around about 300 years" nico answered

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**  
><strong>Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. <strong>

Annabeth opened her eyes and hugged Percy, she may have known that he was going to kill her but she was still worried sick for him.

the gods smiled at how much she worried for him

**I was alone. **

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. **

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

"Magic mushrooms" Hera asked

Percy shrugged

Nico looked at the stolls who were grinning "NO!"  
>"please?"<p>

"NO!"

the brothers groaned

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "  
><strong>

"who?" Poseidon said

**I said, "Who?"  
><strong>

"like father like son" zeus grumbled

**"our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

"the mist" Apollo muttered

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "**

**Thunder boomed overhead.  
><strong>

"obviously dad thinks so to" thalia said

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**e stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "  
><strong>

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"end of chapter, now chiron can lie" Percy said

" Alright we have to have a meeting so if you don't mind... go away" Athena said

The stolls were the first ones out but they went the opposite way to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**the stolls really are idiots**

"hey guys do you know were the are stolls?"

everyone shrugged their shoulders and annabeths said "i'll go look for them"

annabeth walked off

Percy was about to follow her when the gods poofed in "would you like some dinner?" hestia asked and the boys besides percy nodded, poseidon went over to percy and started talking about, percy's relationship with annabeth. Atheen was wondering where her daughter was and the rest of the parents spoke to there children while hestia made dinner.

Then evryone heard a really really loud scream.

Percy, nico and Thalia exchanged looks Percy said almost shouting "Annabeth" the three children went running in opposite directions to look for annabeth while the rest look befudled to what was happening.

* * *

><p>Percy finds Annabeth<p>

Percy reached a game room where he saw Annabeth surounded by spiders, he blasted water and the spiders floated away.

He was so angry the floor was rumbling, Olympus was havign an earthquake.

Thalia and nico came running into teh game room trrying to calm Percy down, but the failed, but just in time the rest of the demigods and gods reached the game room.

poseidon stood next to his son in human form and calmed him down.

"Percy managed to said a sentence without screaming and said "The stolls are dead when i find them" it came out as a growl

"what did they do this time"

"you really need to ask, when do you ever hear annabeth, other than..." he started

"spiders, oh you really are going to kill them, remember last time" thalia said gesturing to the group of demigods

Percy stormed out and went to looking for the stolls.

"come on i have to see this" Nico said grabbing Annabeth hand trying to comfort her thalia did the same but it didn't work. so they pulled her along the trail where percy went. They finally reached Percy and the Stolls, Percy looked murderous because the Stoll were still laughing.

"you're dead Stolls" at this they stopped laughing. a tornado appeared in the room heading for the stolls but diissapeared "no, i think you should suffer more" he got Riptide out and went for the stolls they ran but percy caught up with them he had his sword to travis's neck and said "thalia,Nico if you will" they answered "our pleasure"

nico summoned some of the worst ghost out from the underworld and the gods gasped. Thalia had lightning in her eyes as lightning strook the stolls but it was low voltage.

Nico drew his sword and was about to hit it off connor when the big three parent grabbed their children while the rest of the gods justs looked at the three demigods in amazement. "you got lucky this time stolls" they growled.

the stolls let out a breath. " you have some powerful children" Athena said "your's even more powerful poseidon" poseidon smirked " maybe to powerful" hera said and the big three glared at her along with the demigods, Annabeth stared the hardest remembering her taking Percy away from her she said "nobody asked you Hera" the gods gasped again and Artemis said "can you stop gasping you're gonna get the hicups, and it is really annoying "excuse me, i do not tollerate people talking to me like that, esspecially not some barbie doll daughter of Athena." percy went to punch Hera in the face but Annabeth stopped him. "you know a war might not have happened if you never put you nose into everything" leo butt in "fyi, you were the worst babyitter ever."

Hera ooked down and disapeared "okay what was that all about" the demgods just walked back to the throne room


End file.
